


Junmyeon isn't that bad

by Little_Watermelon_Leaf



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Awfulness, Cuddles, M/M, ace!junmyeon, chanyeol has really long legs that just get in the way, chanyeol is just ok with everything hes a Really Nice Guy, headpats, junmyeon is a little sad, junmyeon may seem a little hhh but he is just trying things out, soft, there is only one singular bed and its too small for the both of them but it works somehow, this is a drabble it needs more context i may add some who knows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 07:38:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17638571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Watermelon_Leaf/pseuds/Little_Watermelon_Leaf
Summary: Maybe Junmyeon wasn’t so bad after all.“Oi, no spacing out on me Park Chanyeol. I'm giving you attention so you need to give attention back.”He took that statement back, Junmyeon was at least half horrible.





	Junmyeon isn't that bad

Chanyeol stared at Sehun.

Kim Junmyeon stared at Sehun.

Sehun smiled.

“I've had enough of you both moaning about how you're sad and alone. Junmyeon meet Park Chanyeol,” Sehun reached to grasp his shoulder, pulling him towards Junmyeon. “Chanyeol this guy is perfect for you.” he was still smiling.

“Sehun…” Chanyeol pulled out of the younger man’s grip and watched as Junmyeon advanced on Sehun, a strange look on his face.

“Cheerio.” With a cheery wave, Sehun ran away.

Chanyeol looked at Junmyeon, who had slumped and put his face in his hands. “I guess it's just the two of us then?...” Chanyeol held out his hand to the older man, his happy smile back on his face.

Junmyeon snorted and took his hand, the small thing dwarfed by Chanyeol's far larger hand. Junmyeon had stubby fingers, Chanyeol noticed. “I'm Kim Junmyeon.”

“Park Chanyeol.”

* * *

 

“You're not that good at this you know?”

“Sh-shut up.”

Junmyeon smiled, his eyes sparkling in amusement. “Have you actually tried to dominate someone before, Chanyeol?” It was accompanied by a wiggle of eyebrows and a small embarrassed grin on his face, making Chanyeol snort a little in laughter before it sunk in what Junmyeon had said, even if it was only in jest.

He could feel his ears heat up, his neck going flush and his cheeks burning up with the warmth of embarrassment. “Hyu-hyung.”

Glowing with satisfaction, Junmyeon reached out to brush his fingers against Chanyeol's neck. Chanyeol shifted slightly into the touch, startling and letting out a little yelp when Junmyeon dug his stubby nails into his neck briefly.

“I'll take that as a no then.” The older man hummed and his hand began to travel down, touching lightly on the muscles of Chanyeol's back. “I can show you… if you want?”

“Hmm?” Chanyeol looked down at Junmyeon, eyebrows drawn down into a confused line. But the man just continued to smile and reached out to tug on Chanyeol's t-shirt, pulling it over his head and throwing it aside once it was off.

Chanyeol swallowed, looking down at Junmyeon as the man made him shuffle backwards. There was a strange look in the other's eye, Chanyeol stared for a moment before closing his eyes briefly and opening them again, relaxing some. He had been a little tense but Junmyeon seemed to be ok with what they were doing so he indulged him. “Show me?” It came out far quieter and smaller than he intended, almost a squeak.

His ears burned red once again.

“You're evil, Hyung.” Junmyeon just smirked and pushed gently on Chanyeol's chest, making him fall back. Yelling, he prepared to hit the floor but was pleasantly surprised to land on the bed.

Junmyeon, the devious man, motioned for him to shuffle backwards onto the bed, a mischievous gleam entering his eyes. Licking his dry lips, Chanyeol followed the unspoken instruction and moved, more like wiggled, until he was leaning against the pillows.

“What are you gonna do- Oh.” Junmyeon had climbed over him and was sitting on his stomach, very close to where his legs met his hips.

Chanyeol watched helplessly as Junmyeon looked back at his legs, his toes curling at the sound of a small giggle coming out of Junmyeon’s mouth. “Your legs are so long Chanyeol, we can't even fit you on my bed entirely,” the man turned back and leaned forward to press a quick kiss on Chanyeol's lips, making him blush. “We're gonna need a bigger bed.” Chanyeol squirmed and wiggled his hips slightly, legs all over the place at the feeling of Junmyeon's breath on his ear.

“Jun-Junmyeonie,”

The man pulled back and smiled brightly, shifting until he was laying beside Chanyeol, pushed up against his side. Chanyeol couldn’t help but smile at the little grin on Junmyeon’s face, the man just had that way around him that pulled you in. His eyebrows were nice too, Chanyeol could admit.

“You’re… You’re ok with not doing… that?” Junmyeon was looking decidedly away from Chanyeol, his hands clasped together and his fingers wiggling restlessly. Chanyeol reached out to take those small stubby fingers into his far larger hand and stroked at the puffy skin near the older man's thumb, his own rubbing in circles.

“Yeah, I don’t mind at all.” he could see Junmyeon looking up out of the corner of his eye but Chanyeol just continued looking down at their hands, a silly idea popping into his head. Chanyeol glanced up at Junmyeon finally and his toes wiggled at the sight of tears gathering in the corner of the older man's eyes.

He moved his hand down lower and gently took a hold of Junmyeon’s wrist, pulling it up until it reached his head. He could hear Junmyeon let out a quiet exclamation of surprise but Chanyeol had made up his mind.

“Yeollie.” Chanyeol shivered pleasantly, it was the first time the man had called him anything other than his given name. “What _are_ you doing?”

“You’re sad, Pet me.”

Junmyeon’s fingers clenched in his hair, just a bit too tightly, making Chanyeol pull away just a little bit. Junmyeon relaxed his grip and began moving his fingers around in Chanyeol’s hair, now and again pushing down softly on his scalp.

Looking into the other’s eyes, he was glad to see that the tears had disappeared, being replaced by a small smile and crescent-shaped eyes, the skin being pushed up by happiness. Chanyeol smiled, his self-imposed Mission accomplished.

They laid like that for a while, Junmyeon petting Chanyeol’s head and Chanyeol doing his best to not be a nuisance and trying to keep his jittering legs from ruining the moment. He very much liked getting his head patted, he didn’t like kicking people off of beds. Unfortunately, his legs made that unpleasant experience a regular one.

“Thank you, Chanyeol.”

“No problem, Junmyeon.”

They shared a quiet laugh and Junmyeon pulled him into a warm hug, the small man fitting just so against him. Although his legs had nowhere to go. Pouting, he tried to move them out of the way but only managed to get them tangled up between the bed covers and Junmyeon’s legs.

“Next item on the agenda, a bigger bed to fit those pesky legs of yours.” Chanyeol let out a sigh, feeling his face twist into a sad but not sad face. Junmyeon only laughed, but took mercy on him and got back to petting. Chanyeol wiggled and pushed his head into Junmyeon’s neck, a happy grin pulling at his lips.

Maybe Junmyeon wasn’t so bad after all.

“Oi, no spacing out on me Park Chanyeol. I'm giving you attention so you need to give attention back.”

He took that statement back, Junmyeon was at least half horrible.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this mostly for my very good friend, Jay, who introduced me to Suyeol in all its awfulness. <3
> 
> To provide some context there is some time between Sehun introducing the two and the scene I've written, I started this a while back and it was only meant to be a drabble. Chanyeol was a little uncomfortable because Junmyeon had mentioned before that he isn't interested in those sorts of things(he is an asexual) but had wanted to try and do something that would lead to nothing, I don't know if this explanation helps any but yeah, I may develop it more and write in the scenes where this conversation happens but I may not.
> 
> It's really short but I have another Suyeol that I'm working on that will be a bit longer :D Thank you if you got this far uwu :3 I'll try to write more but this is a busy time of year.


End file.
